Magnet
by KiwiSonata
Summary: AU. OOC. Dicen que somos un error, que lo que tenemos es imperdonable. Tengo miedo de que tengan razón, por eso, Guren, te necesito esta noche más que nunca.
**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen, no estoy asociada de ninguna manera a Kagami Takaya, Furuya Daisuke, ni a nadie más.

 **Fandom:** Owari no seraph

 **Pairing:** Ichinose Guren / Hiiragi Shinya

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual/yaoi/BL/gay, si no te agrada, pido que te abstengas de leer o hacer comentarios ofensivos al respecto.

 **Summary:**  
AU. OOC. Dicen que somos un error, que lo que tenemos es imperdonable. Tengo miedo de que tengan razón, por eso, Guren, te necesito esta noche más que nunca.

• Edades: Shinya 21; Guren 17 •

•••

Tengo miedo.

Es algo que jamás te he dicho, pero tengo miedo y más de lo que te podrías imaginar. Lo escondo detrás de un par de sonrisas y bromas tontas. Si, te lo oculto. A diferencia de mí, tú me lo dices todo con una mirada.

Debes saber que últimamente mis pensamientos me llevan a lugares extraños, me cuestiono cosas que no debería estarme cuestionando, cosas que jamás debería pensar. Quiero huir.

No lo malinterpretes, yo te amo. Te amo y quiero protegerte de todo y todos, es por eso que vienen tantas ideas en mi cabeza y pienso en abandonarlo todo, dejarte atrás y continuar con mi vida. Por tu bien. Por el mío. Porque nos amamos.

Pero hay que admitirlo: las cosas serían mucho mejores si me marchara de una vez.

Alejarte de tu familia te duele, lo sé. Incluso si es verdad eso de que me amas más que a nada y nadie, que no te hacen falta si me tienes a mí. Por mi parte, te seguiría a cualquier parte del mundo, pero yo no tengo familia aparte de ti. Eres todo lo que alguna vez he tenido.

Soy el único que no está perdiendo nada. Solo te estoy quitando todo. Tomo mucho y doy muy poco. Por eso debo irme.

Pero también tengo miedo de hacer eso.

Te dije alguna vez que los dos íbamos a estar bien, que íbamos a poder con esto y estaríamos juntos por siempre. Tú me creíste, confiaste en mí y me entregaste todo lo que había por entregar. Amé cada pedazo de ti, cada zona y cada centímetro de tu piel. Me dejaste entrar en tu alma, verla, acariciarla, poseerla… y ahora estoy preparándome para irme.

Hoy estoy algo tarde para la cena. Ya te has acostumbrado a que yo llegue así de noche; intento acostumbrarte a mi ausencia, a comer solo, a irte a la cama por tu cuenta... Pero a pesar de todo, siempre me esperas despierto y con dos platos de comida intacta en la mesa.

Eso solo me hace sentir como la peor persona en el mundo.

Abro la puerta, me quito los zapatos y cuelgo mi abrigo, me deshago de todo lo que me envolvía para protegerme del frío de diciembre.

La casa es cálida, sé que eso te gusta, aunque siempre digas que no hay nada que nos mantenga en este minúsculo lugar. Es donde hicimos nuestro hogar, ninguno de los dos lo cambiaría por nada. Aunque no me importaría, y sé que a ti tampoco, vivir en la Antártida, solo si estamos juntos.

Entro a la sala y ese conocido sentimiento de culpa me llena el pecho, me quema y me hace dar vuelta el estómago. Tú estás ahí, tirado en el sillón, con una caja de pizza en la mesa de centro. Está intacta, lo sé porque no hay rastro de que hayas probado nada. Me das la espalda, pero en cuanto te saludo, te das la vuelta y te levantas, con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios.

Te ves adorable.

Y cansado.

Cada que te veo la culpa me consume, porque todos los sacrificios que has estado haciendo por mí, no valdrían la pena si yo decido marcharme y dejarte ir. Porque hay algo en tus ojos que siempre brilla para mí, una sonrisa que no le muestras a nadie más.

No cansado físicamente, me refiero a que no hay la misma vitalidad que cuando te conocí. Tienes 17 años y ya parece que quieres tu retiro, que realmente lo necesitas. Me he llevado la inocencia que había en ti, te he mostrado un lado del mundo que antes ni siquiera sabías que existía, te arrastré conmigo a este lugar y tú te quedaste a mi lado, confiando en que yo algún día lograría darte la vida que mereces. Una vida mejor que la que te dio tu familia antes de que te corrieran de su lado por mi culpa.

Viviste rodeado del calor de una familia de clase media alta, jamás te faltó nada, te daban lo que pedías y no tenías que usar el transporte público, ni comer cualquier cosa.

La economía de tu familia crece cada segundo, pronto ellos se convertirán en una familia rica y poderosa, podrían darte todo lo que anhelas. Y yo no. Tenemos que vivir con un salario que solo nos da para la renta, los recibos y comida. Además de eso, tenemos que pagar el transporte y tus estudios.

Te acercas a mí, sé que sientes la distancia que he estado poniendo entre los dos y por eso tus pasos son dudosos. El par de amatistas que adornan tu rostro están bañadas en duda. Me siento como un monstro por estar pensando en dejarte.

Te ves especialmente sexy. No quiero decir que no te desee la mayoría del tiempo, realmente lo hago, sobre todo después de que me permitiste avanzar. Pero hoy hay algo en ti que te hace ver radiante. Me pregunto si estás usando algún hechizo o algo así, sé que crees en esas cosas y me gusta fingir que yo también, solo para escucharte hablar con emoción.

Hay pocas cosas que te emocionan.

No puedo más. Te sonrío y me acerco también. Mis ojos se quedan fijos en tu rostro, suaves mechones desordenados adornan tu rostro. Acerco una mano hacia tu cabello, paso mis dedos para peinarlos torpemente. Ansiaba tocarte, mis dedos cosquillean gustosos pidiendo más.

Humedeces tus labios y, con ese simple acto, algo comienza a crecer dentro de mí, haciéndome sentir una especie de chispa que recorre mi cuerpo entero, encendiendo mis sentidos.

Te deseo. Quiero desnudarte ahora mismo y hacerte mío, fundirnos juntos, mostrarte todos los lugares en tu cuerpo que aún debes descubrir.

No tengo derecho, no cuando quiero dejarte. No cuando estoy a nada de terminar contigo, tomar mis cosas y marcharme.

Lo hago porque te amo, debes saber eso.

Sin saber cómo o cuando, nuestras manos se unen. Con los dedos entrelazados y tus hombros relajándose más a cada segundo, me acerco un poco más. Mis labios vuelan cerca de los tuyos, juegan con tus deseos de que finalmente los una. No lo hago, pero tú sí. Me das el mejor beso de todos los que he tenido.

El miedo comienza a crecer. No quiero que esto desaparezca nunca, no quiero que la pasión se pierda nunca, pero yo no puedo seguir la intensidad de tu beso, porque estoy ocupado preocupándome y sintiéndome terriblemente culpable. Tengo miedo, porque mis manos van a extrañarte. Pero ya no puedo más. Tú tampoco. Por eso tengo que salvarnos. Devolverle a tus padres al hijo que les robé y yo poder vagar libremente, esconderme de ti, de todos.

-Te amo –tu voz sale entrecortada, es porque el beso te ha agitado y como un susurro, porque siempre te ha dado vergüenza decir esas cosas en voz alta-. Para siempre –esta vez subes el volumen, como si te hubiera entrado valor.

-Y yo a ti –te digo.

Mis ojos comienzan a arder un poco. No quiero irme. No quiero dejarte. Pero tengo miedo. La gente está hablando de cómo te lavé el cerebro para que dejaras a tus padres hace poco menos de un año, cómo un pobre chico que abandonó los estudios universitarios robó la inocencia del hijo de los Ichinose.

Te necesito. Te necesito de todas las maneras que existen, porque estoy más asustado que tú, porque soy el único que piensa en que todo se caerá un día cercano.

No te lo he dicho, pero tu padre llama todos los días a mi oficina. Todos los días me pide que te deje ir, que te convenza de que vuelvas a casa. Dice que si no lo hago, un día tú ibas a dejarme, porque para ti la familia es algo muy importante y yo te estaba alejando. Dice que incluso si no lo haces, te veré cada vez más infeliz.

Dice que solo soy un capricho, que estás enamorado de la idea de la pareja perfecta, de la idea del amor y de que eres capaz de protegerme. También que pronto te cansarás y me dejarás, añade siempre que quizá para entonces sea muy tarde y ellos no quieran volverte a ver nunca.

Me dicen que soy un error. Que juntos ambos lo somos.

Si te soy sincero, hace un mes yo estaba totalmente convencido de que eso era mentira, pero es que pareces tan agotado, tan agobiado y tan exhausto, que ya no sé qué pensar. Escuchar lo mismo todos los días me hace sentir como si ella tuviera razón.

Tengo miedo de que tenga razón, Guren, por eso necesito de ti esta noche. Esta noche y para siempre.

Te beso de nuevo, esta vez puedo igualar el ritmo que llevabas antes, te apresuro a llegar a él. Quiero robar todo lo que hay dentro tuyo, intoxicarme con tu esencia y llenarme del tierno amor que me ofreces. Nuestras manos siguen unidas.

No sé por qué tu familia se opone a esto, si lo que sentimos es lo más puro y limpio que existe en el mundo. Puedo decirte, con franqueza, que soy totalmente cristalino con mis sentimientos hacia ti. Prometo que te amo de verdad. Al parecer eso es algo imperdonable.

No entiendo. No entiendo por qué te quieren alejar de mí.

Ayúdame a olvidar todos los malos pensamientos que he tenido, a alejar el miedo, a cambiar de idea. Ayúdame a recuperar la confianza, por favor, porque estoy volviéndome loco.

Tu boca tiene un ligero sabor a yerbabuena. No has comido nada desde esta tarde.

Tus dedos están enredados en mi cabello y los míos te toman por la cintura. No recuerdo cómo llegamos a eso, no recuerdo el momento en que nuestros dedos dejaron de estar unidos. Tampoco recuerdo cuándo te despojé de tus ropas, ni cuando desaparecieron las mías.

-Te amo –me dices nuevamente. Es como si hubieras leído mi mente antes, entonces la culpa vuelve a mí. No debería estar amándote así, no debería estar haciéndote esto como si fuera la última oportunidad que tenemos para hacerlo-. Shinya, te amo –repites, como si me pidieras que no te deje, como si supieras la intención que guardaba tan celosamente.

Estás vulnerable y me estás dejando ver eso. Me ruegas que escuche los gritos de un corazón que raramente expresa algo en voz alta y que es muy malo mintiendo.

Pero yo intento no escucharlo.

Tengo que irme.

No quiero hacerlo. Tú puedes convencerme de lo contrario. Necesito sentir tu amor, así que muéstramelo, por favor, ámame. Esta noche debes amarme más que antes.

Guren, estoy asustado. Dime que no somos un error.

Estás besando mi cuello. Amo que lo hagas, lo sabes. Hazlo una vez más, por favor, hasta que borres todas esas estúpidas ideas sobre dejarte solo. Por favor, borra el miedo que siento, llévate la culpa, haz que todo sea mejor. Solo tú puedes hacerlo, Guren. Solo tú.

Te miro.

El púrpura en tus ojos resplandece. Estás recostado sobre el sillón, yo estoy sobre ti. Nuestros cuerpos hacen fricción. Esa sonrisa que me dedicas hace que pierda la cabeza por un momento. Escondo mi rostro en tu cuello, aspiro el suave olor a sudor en él. Paso la lengua por ahí, tiemblas y dices mi nombre en un susurro.

Tu piel, en contacto con la mía, me hace recordar todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo que llevamos viviendo juntos. Sabíamos que no sería fácil.

No. No. No.

No puedo irme. No voy a hacerlo.

Al diablo el mundo entero. No puedo renunciar a ti. No puedo y no quiero, no voy a hacerlo, no te dejaré jamás. Serás mío y de nadie más, no me importa si no están de acuerdo, no me importa nada más que tú.

Si lo que dice tu padre es cierto y terminas por irte, si terminas igual de agobiado que yo y decides marcharte, yo iré por ti y te haré entrar en razón, así como tú lo haces conmigo sin darte cuenta. Nadie va a amarte más que yo, nadie nunca va a besarte así. Nadie va a borrar mis caricias de tu piel.

Estamos casi en la cima, la conexión entre ambos es tan deliciosa, que te siento temblar al mismo tiempo que yo. Puedo ver las luces que tú ves cuando llegamos al climax. No sabemos cómo sucedió, es que fue muy rápido. Así es entre nosotros a veces, nos gana la pasión, nos entregamos a ella y no somos conscientes del tiempo que corre sin importar que nosotros nos congelemos en él o lo pasemos por alto.

Y lo amo. Amo lo que somos capaces de hacer uno con el otro. Amo cómo, incluso si nos separaran o muriéramos, nuestras almas encontrarían la manera de estar juntas.

Ya no podemos regresar, lo que hicimos hecho está. Hicimos un pacto la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Un pacto silencioso. Nada va a cambiar, incluso si no fue lo que imaginamos que sería nuestra vida.

La vida no es un sueño. Junto a ti casi lo es, a pesar de que haya momentos en que parece una pesadilla.

No. No voy a dejarte ir.

Te quedas dormido. Eres un ángel, tus facciones están completamente relajadas y tu rostro, que aún conserva algunos rasgos infantiles, parece aún más infantil. Tu frente está perlada con sudor, lo retiro con una mano y acaricio tu mejilla con la punta de mis dedos. Eres precioso.

Me levanto y tomo tu cuerpo dormido entre mis brazos, te llevo a nuestra cama, te pongo ropa interior limpia y yo me doy un baño rápido. He limpiado un poco tu cuerpo con toallas para bebé, sinceramente no sé por qué las tienes, pero las tienes. Me recuesto a tu lado y beso tu frente antes de dejarme llevar por el sueño.

Cuando despierto por la mañana, tú estás ahí, viéndome. Mi rostro está a la altura de tus costillas, pues estás semi-acostado, recargando una parte de tu espalda en la cabecera. Volteo a verte y sonrío.

El sol apenas va a salir, el cielo apenas empieza a aclararse. Lo que pasó anoche... No puedo dejar de sentirme asustado, paranoico incluso, pues deseo que no hayas podido ver dentro de mí.

Todo me golpea en la cara, las llamadas de tu padre, tu constante cansancio, el haber empezado a alejarme, las culpas, las ganas de irme, las ganas de quedarme. Todo baila en mi mente y no puedo decidir lo que está bien y lo que está mal. No sé qué es correcto, pero poco importa, me quedaré a tu lado. Me quedaré a tu lado sintiéndome aterrado, pero amado.

-¿Estás bien? –Tu pregunta es inocente, tus ojos reflejan verdadera curiosidad.

-Todo está bien –asiento y te abrazo así como estoy, escondo mi rostro en tu costado, no puedes ver mi rostro ahora y lo agradezco, pues estoy llorando.

No sé si puedas o no saber que lloro, pero tampoco importa. Guren, yo quiero protegerte de todos, pero no puedo protegerte de mí.

Acaricias mi cabello y siento que realmente todo va a estar bien. Siempre y cuando me quede contigo.

-Bien, todo está bien –dices-. Y si no, yo lo arreglaré para ti –parece una promesa.

Eres un buen chico, Guren. Demasiado bueno para este mundo. Demasiado hermoso para tu propio bien. Y eres mío.

Lo serás siempre.


End file.
